ICarly: The Movie (soundtrack)
}} iCarly: The Movie motion picture soundtrack, based onto the upcoming movie with the same name. It became avaliable in stores July 13, 2010, two weeks before the film's release. It was written by Miranda Cosgrove, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez, Boys Like Girls, Justin Bieber, Ludacris, The Frey and Alyson Stoner. "Kissin' U" and "It's Raining Sunshine" are lead singles for the soundtrack. Several of songs such as "The Climb", "Party in the USA" and "Send it On" were written by Miley Cyrus.Miley Cyrus: "Hannah Motnana: The Movie, Can't Be Tamed, Breakout". Retrieved June 15, 2010. Others such as "Kissing U", "About You Now", "It's Raining Sunshine", "Stay My Baby" and "Leave it All to Me" were written by Miranda Cosgrove.Miranda Cosgrove: "iCarly, Kissing U. Retrieved June 15, 2010. Justin Bieber, who guess appearing into the film has written a song "Baby", featuring with Ludacris. Also "S.O.S." and "Send it On" were both written by the Jonas Brothers. From according to the movie, iCarly: The Movie forces on Carly getting carried away and tired out of spending way too much time filming episodes of iCarly, as Spencer took her and her friends on their relaxing vacation to Los Vegas where they need to spend time off from iCarly. This will prove that Carly and friends are leaving iCarly for good. Within the soundtrack released on July 13, the film will be released in theaters on July 30, 2010, two weeks after the release of the soundtrack. One of these songs can be featured in the film. iCarly: The Movie debuts with generally postiive reviews, and became in first place at the Billboard 200 with 225,000 copies sold, becoming the first and only iCarly soundtrack that debuts in first place at any charts, within the latest soundtrack that didn't debut in first place. Production Development Miranda Cosgrove performed four of her latest songs - "Kissin' U", "About You Now", "Leave it All to Me" and "Stay My Baby" from one of Cosgrove's soundtrack.Cosgrove, Miranda: "iCarly: The Movie soundtrack recording." Retrieved July 23, 2010. Originally, "Stay My Baby" by Amy Diamond" and "About You Now" by Sugababes were originally to be promoted in the soundtrack, but only Cosgrove is set to promote for her new album. Miley Cyrus' - "The Climb", "Party in the USA", "Every Rose Has Its Thorn", "Send it On", "Start All Over" and "See You Again" are as well featured in the soundtrack, but Cyrus is not seen in the film.Cyrus, Miley: "iCarly: The Movie soundtrack recording." Retrieved July 23, 2010. Also the Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato performed "Send it On", where they are as well not featured in the film.Jonas Brothers: "iCarly: The Movie soundtrack recording. Retrieved July 23, 2010.Gomez, Selena: "iCarly: The Movie soundtrack recording. Retrieved July 23, 2010.Lovato, Demi: "iCarly: The Movie soundtrack recording. Retrieved July 23, 2010. Justin Biebers' - "Baby" and "Earth" are featured for scenes where Bieber is performing.Bieber, Justin: "iCarly: The Movie soundtrack recording." Retrieved July 22, 2010. Jesse McCartney, who appeared in the film, singed "How Do You Sleep" for the scene where McCartney as his character Kyle on a date with Carly Shay, played by Miranda Cosgrove, while "It's Over" would be featured with McCartney as Kyle in the film performing in the casino alongside Justin Bieber and Ludacris.McCartney, Jesse: "iCarly: The Movie soundtrack recording. Retrieved July 23, 2010. Jennette McCurdy's "Not That Far Away" would be featured when Sam is written her a song.McCurdy, Jennette: "iCarly: The Movie soundtrack recording. Wiki News. Retrieved July 23, 2010. Release iCarly: The Movie soundtrack is released worldwide on July 2010. It was first released in Germany on July 9, 2010.iCarly movie soundtrack hits German July 9. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. The following weekend, the worldwide release of the soundtrack in Italy is July 11, 2010.iCarly movie soundtrack hits Italy July 11. Wiki News. Retrieved July 23, 2010., United Kingdom on July 12, 2010,iCarly: The Movie album coming in UK in July. Wiki News. Retrieved July 23, 2010. United States on July 13, 2010,Release date for iCarly: The Movie soundtrack announced. Wiki News. Retrieved July 23, 2010. and Australia on July 14, 2010.iCarly: The Movie hits Australia in July. Wiki News. Retrieved July 23, 2010. The soundtrack would be feature with two disks of some of the music videos from each of the songs.Get iCarly: The Movie Soundtrack on 2 Disk. Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. Tracklisting Reaction iCarly: The Movie came is first place at the Billboard 200 selling 225,000,iCarly: The Movie defeats Eminem's Recovery. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. making it the first iCarly soundtrack to debut in first place, where iCarly the original soundrack debuts in twenty-eighth place at the Billboard 200. It defeated Eminem's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recovery_(Eminem_album) Recovery] where it was in first place for the next three weeks. But in the UK Album Charts, it did not came in first place but in second place behind Eminem's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recovery_(Eminem_album) Recovery].Eminem defeats iCarly: The Movie soundtrack in UK Album Charts. Wiki News. Retreived July 22, 2010. Thus it was in first place since it debuts on it's first weekend. Next weekend, it still in first place, till it's third weekend it fell in second place behind Kylie Minogue's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aphrodite_(album) Aphrodite].http://www.digitalspy.com/music/news/a241892/kylie-minogue-racks-up-fourth-no1-album.html Now Recovery defeated iCarly: The Movie, where iCarly: The Movie is very close onto beaten it. In Canada, it debuts also in first place with 88,000 copies.iCarly: The Movie Soundtrack tops Canadian Charts. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. It also is the number one soundtrack including in Australia, Europe, New Zealand, Norway and Sweden.iCarly movie soundtrack No. 1 in Aus. Wiki News. Retreied July 26, 2010.iCarly movie soundtrack No. 1 in Europe. Wiki News. Retreied July 26, 2010.iCarly movie soundtrack No. 1 in NZ. Wiki News. Retreied July 26, 2010.iCarly movie soundtrack No. 1 in Norway. Wiki News. Retreied July 26, 2010.iCarly movie soundtrack No. 1 in Sweden. Wiki News. Retreied July 26, 2010. This is the first time that iCarly soundtrack can hit first place in any countries. Criticial response Reviews for iCarly: The Movie soundtrack were generally positive.iCarly: The Movie - The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (2010) - Review. Retrieved July 22, 2010. Allmusic review Stephanie Anderson praised: "Justin Bieber's "Baby" can sure to get young girls to scream and fall in love with him."iCarly: The Movie Soundtrack Review. Allmusic. Retrieved July 22, 2010. Rolling Stone praised: "Jesse McCartney song is very romantic and perfect for screaming girls".iCarly: The Movie Soundtrack Review. Rolling Stone. Retrieved July 22, 2010. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times The New York Times] publisher Amy Miller praised: "these songs are not the new songs. They were just bollowed from other soundtracks, seeming that it would be very interesting for the people who would enjoy the song, and enjoy the TV show, one of their favorite songs are featured in the movie soundtrack, which makes it very intesting."iCarly: The Movie Soundtrack Review. The New York Times. Retrieved July 22, 2010. References External links } |above = Episodes • Soundtrack • Characters • Video Game • Movie Soundtrack |group1= Creator |list1= Dan Schneider |group2=Specials |list2= iCarly Saves Television (2008) • iGo to Japan (2008) • iDate a Bad Boy (2009) • iFight Shelby Marx (2009) • iQuit iCarly (2009) • iSaved Your Life (2010) • iPsycho (2010) • iCarly: The Movie }}